This invention relates to the ultrasonic examination of a nuclear reactor boiling reactor. More particularly, an apparatus specialized for lowering to and the ultrasound inspection of an access cover plate at the plate retaining weld is disclosed. Heat effected portions of the weld and of the metal adjacent the weld are examined for stress corrosion cracking by a remote and automated ultrasound examination technique utilizing the disclosed apparatus.